


Defined Love: The Secondary Plot

by Angst Among Us (Dastardly)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastardly/pseuds/Angst%20Among%20Us
Summary: This is a piece based on the side-quest in the game involving Kafei and Anju, the star-crossed lovers. Some events and details are omitted, while others are revised or added. This is how fan-fiction works, and I would appreciate it if you understood that the game and this story will not match up exactly. Some changes have been made involving, but not limited to: character personalities, dialogue, and point in time of certain events and situations.The rating and archive warnings may change for this piece, later. As of right now, I've set them to a certain default based on my outlook for this story.This piece is still a work-in-progress, meaning I have not fully planned out every detail, just yet. Please, be patient! I promise to deliver every chapter, in due time.I hope you enjoy!





	

Link brushed a strand of blond hair away from his face as he sat with his fairy companion, Tatl, on the little, wooden bench beside the Laundry Pool. The sun was setting on the second day, and the eerie aura that had enveloped the entirety of Termina and its people was growing ever stronger. The boy knew there was a predetermined fate that had entangled him in the web of problems that this alternate world suffered; he just didn't know who or what had damned him.

The second day in the three-day sequence before Termina's doom was always somehow much more somber, albeit less terrifying, than the third day. It always rained during the morning of the second day, and the skies kept a gray color until dusk. The sun only peeked out near the end of its cycle. It was as if this tone served as a prelude to tomorrow's devastation; the ending of an entire world. The very idea sent a chill throughout Link's exhausted body.

Unable to handle the foreboding atmosphere and the heavy silence both at once, he decided to break the latter, "Tatl. I want to go back."

Tatl, who had been lost in thought as she lay behind Link on the back of the bench, raised her head. "Now?" The fairy spoke softly, perhaps knowingly once she had heard the weakness in her partner's voice.

"Yes. Now. I don't want to see tomorrow, again."

Another moment passed, with nothing but the sound of shaking earth echoing from off in the distance. Link half-expected Tatl to allow him this escape without a lecture, but he wasn't as lucky as he had hoped. "Link," the fairy began, her own voice unsteady, "you can't keep running. There is no point in re-living the past unless it is necessary. You know this, of course, but I feel the need to remind you that nothing is going to change between today and yesterday."

"I know, Tatl. I know you want to see your brother. We both have goals, you know. I just don't know how much more of this I can take. I don't get a day of rest. I'm too afraid of laying my head down to sleep, because I may not wake up in time to save us, again. It is constant fear. This game of Skull Kid's, or illusion, or whatever it is, it needs to end." Link didn't turn his gaze away from the remaining rays of light that were slowly sinking below the cobblestone wall over the pool. He didn't have it in him to face Tatl when he vented like this.

Whenever he mentioned the fairy's brother, he knew she felt the same, sickening knot form in her throat that did in his own whenever he thought of home; of Epona, Saria, and his family back in Kokiri Village. For Tatl, home was Tael. In truth, their desires were close enough to being the same, and because Link knew how she felt about her brother, mention of him always slipped during his counter-lectures.

"Link." Tatl gently pushed herself up, stretching her tiny arms. She seemed unfazed by Link's words. Eventually, she sighed, releasing any frustration she might have had towards him. "We can go back. Okay?"

Link closed his eyes. Relief overcame him, for once. "Thank, you," he breathed, and pushed himself up off the bench, as well. He was already reaching for his ocarina when the Gorman Troupe's musician, Guru-Guru, rounded the corner of the Laundry Pool's steps. He was holding his phonograph, which he often brought to the pool area to play, and wore a look of concern.

"Boy," he bellowed, taking a hand off of his instrument for a moment to point at Link, "get out of here, while you can. You should be making your way to that ranch, already. Can't you feel the _foul_ things brewing in the air? The earth shudders, and the spirits of nature are even in fear! Get back to your family, and evacuate before the morning comes!"

Link, hand frozen above his waist where the pouch containing his ocarina clung to his belt, shot an annoyed look back at Tatl. She shook her head and flipped her wrist, encouraging him to ignore the presence of another person and to play the Song of Time. He gave her a silent nod, flipped open the top flap of the pouch, and pulled out his own instrument.

"You play, too?" Guru-Guru's eyes widened, and his furrowed brows rose in delight. Little did he know, the following conversation was one that he and Link had already engaged in, once before. "La-la-la, they told me I was much too loud when I practiced in my room. Do you come here to play, too? Listen, never forget this song. Round and round, like the wind. It stirs the rain, please listen!" He clutched his phonograph in one hand, and instantly brought his other hand down to the handle that stuck out at the side.

It was too late. The man wouldn't get to play much, today. Link had already brought the ocarina to his lips, with the mournful notes of the Song of Time slipping out through its hollowed shell. The wind began to pick up. The single tree that stood in the Laundry Pool area started to shed some of its leaves to the building breeze, and the water rippled and splashed against the sides of the pool in an almost passive-aggressive manner. 

Time itself was tugging Link backwards, begging him to fall into its grasp. For an instant, the boy feared that he just may continue falling back into its decent. The power to bend time to one's will already came with its own costs, but he felt it was possible that this ability granted him a worse fate than even Termina, if he abused it. Link tried his best to shrug off this concern, and leaned back into time's embrace.

The wind was still growing stronger; nature had to be angered by this constant manipulation. Just before the gusts became much too loud, Link could hear Guru-Guru's last words, entwined with an all-too-familiar tune, drowning back into the future: "Round and round, endlessly! Round and round, the rain rides with the wind! Round and round, the tune turns upon itself!"

As much as he wished he could quiet the man, Link knew those words would still be ringing in his head once he reached the dawn of the first day, again.


End file.
